FIRE ETERNAL
by ASSASSINS.11
Summary: ES UN FANFIC CREADO DESDE DONDE TERMINO SECOND HASTA LO Q SERIA SNS FINAL BASADO PRACTICAMENTE EN EL ANIME.
1. Chapter 1

**_SNS FIRE ETERNAL_**

**_CAP ITULO 1: CONTINUACION Y COMIENZO_**

**_PARTE 1_**

ERA LA NOCHE DEL 24 DE DIC YUUJI ESTABA EN LA PLAZA EXACTAMENTE EN EL PUNTO MEDIO Y DEBIA DE TOMAR UNA DECISION EN LA ENTRADA NORTE SHANA Y LA SUR YOSHIDA.

YUUJI TENIA LA MIRADA HACIA ABAJO Y EN SU MENTE PASABAN MUCHOS RECUERDOS Y EN OCACIONES OIA UNA DISTANTE VOZ.

SHANA ESTABA MIRANDO LA HORA CONSTANTEMENTE Y SE LE NOTABA NERVIOSA DE PRONTO SE LE VE UNA GRAN SONRISA Y GRITA.

SHANA: _YUUJI_

YUUJI: _EHH_. ESTE SOLO MIRABA DE LADO A LADO BUSCANDO A SU FLAME HAZE LA Q LO HABIA SALVADO EN VARIAS OCACIONES Y CON LA Q HABIA TOMADO LA DESISCION DE ESTAR JUNTO A ELLA Y NO SOLO PARA LUCHAR.

SHANA: LLEGAS TARDE –SE LO MENCIONA UN POCO IRRITADA DESPUES LE DICE- _PENSE Q NO VENDRIAS CON UNA VOZ MAS SUAVE._

YUUJI EN ESE MOMENTO SONRIE Y LA ABRAZA NO TE PREOUCUPES YA ESTOY AQUÍ SOLO TENIA ALGO Q HACER ANTES DE VENIR AQUÍ. YUUJI MIRA EL RELOJ Q ESTABA A ESPALDAS Y NOTA Q HABIA LLEGADO CASI 5 MIN TARDE.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ENTRDA SUR SE LE VE A UNA TRISTE CHICA DE CABELLO CASTAÑO SENTADA CON LAS MANOS EN LA CARA LLORANDO Y RECORDANDO UN AMARGO MOMENTO.

SHANA: _POR Q ME ELEJISTE _

YUUJI: _NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI_

SHANA SE SONROJA Y LE RESPONDE CON UNA GRAN SONRISA. DESPUES PREGUNTA

SHANA_: PERO Y KASUMI_?- Y SE SEPARAN DESPUES DE UN LARGO ABRAZO.

YUUJI: _ESTARA BIEN NO TE PREOUCUPES POR ELLA EN ESTE MOMENTO CREO Q CON EL TIEMPO LO ENTENDERA_ -EN ESE MOMENTO YUUJI BAJA LA MIRADA Y EMPIEZA A RECORDAR.

KASUMI: _YUUJI VENISTE_

YUUJI: SI- LO DICE EN UN TONO ALGO FRIO

KASUMI: _Q TE PASA_ – ESTA NOTA LA EXTRAÑA ACTITUD DE YUUJI.

YUUJI: SE LE ACERCA Y LA TOMA DE LAS HOMBROS MIRANDOLA FIJAMENMTE A LOS OJOS- _YOSHIDA VENIA A HABLAR CONTIGO QUIERO Q SEPAS Q PARA MI ERES UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA ADEMAS DE Q ERES MUY CONSIDERADA PERO …._

KASUMI AL OIR EL PERO EMPIEZA A SOLLOZAR-

YUUJI: _PERO MIS SENTIMIENTOS LE PERTENEZEN A SHANA ESPERO Q LO ENTIENDAS Y ESTO NO AFECTE NUESTRA AMISTAD ADEMAS NO SOLO SOY EL UNICO Q TE ESTIMA HAY MAS PERSONAS Q TE QUIEREN Y HAN EMPEZADO A LUCHAR POR TI._

KASUMI EMPIEZA A LLORAR.

YUUJI SE ACERCA MAS A ELLA Y LA ABRAZA POR ULTIMO LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA Y SE DA LA MEDIA VUELTA.

YUUJI_: SHANA ME ESPERA HASTA LUEGO YOSHIDA Y ESPERO Q NOS ENTIENDAS._

YOSHIDA SE DERRUMBA Y TAN SOLO VE COMO EL CHICO AL Q HABIA AMADO Y LO SIGUE ASIENDO SE ALEJA DE ELLA PARA IR CON SU RIVAL DE AMORES.

SHANA_: YA VEO_

YUUJI: _Q TE PARECE SI VAMOS A MIRAR LOS JUEGOS ARTIFICIALES_

SHANA: _ESTA BIEN-_ELLA SOLO QUIERTE ESTAR CON EL

SHANA Y YUUJI ESTAN MIRANDO LOS JUEGOS ARTIFICIALES UNO JUNTO AL OTRO CON UNA GRAN SONRISA DISFRUTANDO DEL ESPECTACULO

SHANA: _QUIERES_ – ESTA OFRECIENDOLE DEL PAN DE MELON Q ESTBA COMIENDO

YUUJI: _CLARO GRACIAS_

SHANA LE ACERCA A LA BOCA DE YUUJI DE LA MISMA PIEZA Q ESTABA COMIENSO SHANA ESTE SE SONROJA UN POCO TRAS ESTE ACTO.

DESPUES DEL ESPECTACULO SE DIRIJEN A CASA DE CHIGUSA PARA LA CENA DE NOCHE BUENA

YUUJI DE REPENTE TOMA DE LA MANO A SHANA ESTA SE SONROJA PERO SIGUEN CAMINADO ASI HASTA LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA. LLEGANDO A ESTA SE SUELTAN Y SE MIRAN FIJAMENTE ADENTRO LOS ESPERABAN LOS PADRES DE YUUJI Y WHIDELHIMINA ADEMAS DE ALASTOR.

YUUJI TOCA EL TIMBRE. Y SE MIRAN FIAJMENTE DE REPENTE YUUJI LA TOMA ENTRE SUS BRAZOS Y LA BESA FUE UN BESO SUAVE NO MUY LARGO PERO EL PRIMERO PARA AMBOS POCO DESPUES SE SEPARAN Y SHANA LE DICE.

SHANA: _TE AMO _EN ESE MOMENTO CHIGUSA ABRE Y LES DICE

SHANA Y YUUJI SE SORPRENDEN

CHIGUSA: _Q BUENO Q LLEGARON ENTREN ADENTRO ESTABA WHIDELHIMINA SENTADA TOMANDO UN POCO DE TE._

WHIDELHIMINA AL VER A LOS DOS LLEGAR JUNTOS Y A SHANA TAN FELIZ SABIA LO Q HABIA PASADO ESTABA FELIZ POR SHANA PERO DE REPENTE TIRABA MIRADAS MUY FRIAS AL MISTES YUUJI SOLO LE SONREIA ALGO NERVIOSO.

CHIGUSA: _YA Q LLEGARON HAY Q COMENZAR LA CENA VOY A LLAMARLE A TU PADRE._

CHIGUSA SUBE YA Q SU PADRE ESTABA EN EL BALCON.

CHIGUSA: _VAMOS BAJA YA LLEGARON YUUJI Y SHANA_

KANTAROU: _ESTA BIEN_ -DE REPENTE ESTE LE DICE A CHIGUSA UN EXTRAÑO COMENTARIO ESOS- _DOS HACEN BUENA PAREJA NO LO CREES?_

CHIGUSA SOLO LE SONRIE Y LE DICE NO TARDES BAJA

KANTAROU MIRA EL CIELO POR EL BALCON Y DICE CREO Q TODO ESTA BIEN Y MI HIJO YA HA CRECIDO BASTANTE- EN ESE MOMENTO RECUERDA LO Q VIA HACE UNOS MOMENTOS YA Q EL VIO LLEGAR A YUJI Y SHANA TOMADOS DE LA MANO Y CUANDO SE BESARON.

KANTAROU_: BUENO ES HORA DE CENAR_

SE RETIRA DEL BALCON Y BAJA.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**PARTE 1: ENTRENAMIENTO.**

SHANA Y YUUJI ENTRENANDO.

ERA UNA MAÑANA TRANQUILA YUUJI Y SHANA ESTABAN ENTRENANDO EN EL PATIO PERO HABIA ALGO DIFERENTE.

YUUJI: _SHANA PARA UN POCO ESTAS SIENDO MUY AGRESIVA._

SHANA_: URUSAI! POR ESO NO MEJORAS NO SOLO DEBES ESQUIVAR RECUERDA Q DEBES ATACAR Y SENTIR LA INTENCION DE MATAR._

YUUJI SE EMPIEZA A CONCENTRAR Y VE UN HUECO EN LOS ATAQUES DE SHANA ESTE PIENSA Q ES EL MOMENTO PERO NO HACE NADA TIENE MIEDO DE LASTIMARLA Y RECUERDA EL BESO Q SE DIERON. DE REPENTE YUUJI SIENTE UN FUERTE GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO.

SHANA: _JA TE DIJE Q TE CONCENTRES SINO NUNCA MEJORARAS Y CUANDO PARTAMOS NO PODREMOS MANTENER UNA BATALLA JUNTOS._

YUUJI: _EJEMM SI LO HARE_

SHANA: _ES TODO POR HOY DESCANSEMOS UN POCO_.

YUUJI: BUENO IRE A ADENTRO POR ALGO DE BEBER.

YUUJI INGRESA A LA CASA PARA IR A LA COCINA.

ALASTOR: _SAKAI A MEJORADO MUCHO EN SUS HABILIDADES TANTO COMBATIVAS COMO ESTRATEGICAS PERO VEO Q ES INCAPAZ DE LANZARTE UN ATAQUE._

SHANA SE SONROJA

SHANA: _PO POR Q LO DICES ALASTOR._

ALASTOR: _YUUJI VIO UN HUECO EN TU ATAQUE PERO NO HIZO NADA ESO REVELA SUS GRANDES HABILIDADES TACTICAS PERO NO PUEDE ATACARTE CREO Q TIENE MIEDO DE LASTIMARTE. CONSIDERO Q SERIA MAS SATISFACTORIO Q WHIHIMINA LO ENTRENE POR UN TIEMPO PARA Q ESOS DOS TENGAN MAS CONFIANZA AHORA Q USTEDES TIENEN UNA RELACION MAS CERCANA._

SHANA: _ETO SI CREO Q SERIA LO MEJOR CUANDO REGRESE SE LO DIRE._

EN ESE MOMENTO YUUJI IVA REGRESANDO Y LE PREGUNTA A SHANA.

YUUJI: _Q ME DIRAS?_

SHANA_: DESDE MAÑANA ENTRENARAS CON WIHELMINA ASI LO DECEDIMOS ALASTOR Y YO_

YUUJU: _POR Q_

SHANA: _ES LO MEJOR, CON WIHELMINA MEJORAS MAS RAPIDO ADEMAS MEJORAN UN POCO SU RELACION._

YUUJI_: ESTA BIEN_- ESTE SE RIE PERO CON UNA RISA UN POCO PREOUCUPADA YA Q SABE Q CARMEL SAN ES MUCHO MAS ESTRICTA Q SHANA.

YUUJI: _BIEN TE GUSTARIA HACER ALGO EN LA TARDE PODRIAMOS IR AL PARQUE._

SHANA_: ME PARECE MUY BIEN PERO TENGO Q IRME YA _

YUUJI: _TAN PRONTO TE VAZ ESTA BIEN TE VERE EN LA TARDE ENTONCES._

SHANA SE ACERCA A YUUJI Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA Y SE ALEJA CORRIENDO Y DICE.

SHANA: _TE VERE EN LA TARDE_

YUUJI SE QUEDO PARADO RUBORIZADO POR LA ACCION DE SHANA VIENDO SOLO COMO SE ALEJABA.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>:ESTAS DPS PRIMERAS PARTES FUERON ALGO MELOSAS PERO YA VIENE TODA LA ACCION.

* * *

><p><strong>PARTE 2: TARDE DE CAOS<strong>

YUUJI SE ENCONTRABA ESPERANDO A SHANA FUERA DE LA ESTACION DEL TREN DE PRONTO LA VE LLEGAR Y AMBOS SE SALUDAN

SHANA: _HOLA_

YUUJI: _HOLA LLEGAS TARDE_

SHANA: _URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI !, VEN VAMONOS_

SHANA Y YUUJI EMPIEZAN A CAMINAR DIRIGIENDOSE AL PARQUE TOMADOS DE LA MANO CUANDO DE PRONTO SE SIENTE UN FUZETSU SHANA Y YUUJI SE MIRAN LOS DOS EMPIEZAN A CORRER EN DIRECCION A ESTE, PARA INVESTIGAR Y ENCONTRARSE CON UN NUEVO ENEMIGO.

CUANDO LLEGAN VEN A UN HOMBRE DE TRAJE NEGRO CON DOS GRANDES SABLES NEGROS.

SHANA: _LO CONOCES ALASTOR_

ALASTOR: _UMHH, ES SAGA EL RECOMPESADOR ES UN TOMOGORRA DEDICADO A BUSCAR HOUGUS PARA QUIEN LO CONTROTE TAL VEZ ESTE TRAS EL REIGI MAIGO TENED CUIDADO ES UN GRAN COMBATIENTE Y DE INMESO PODER._

SHANA Y YUUJI: _SI_

SAGA_: VALLA VALLA POR FIN ENCUENTRO AL REIGI MAIGO Y NO SOLO A ESO SINO A LA LLAMA DEL CIELO Y LA CAZADORA DE CABELLO Y OJOS LLAMENTES ENTREGENME EL REIGI MAIGO Y NO SALDRAN HERIDOS_.

YUUJI: _JAMAS _–ENTONCES ENCIENDE SU LLAMA Y LE LANZA UNAS BOLAS DE FUEGO POSTERIORMENTE LO ATACA CON LA BLUTSAUGER, SAGA ESQUIVA MUY FACILMENTE LOS ATAQUES. SHANA LO ATACA CON SU NIETONO PERO ESTE SACA SUS DOS KATANAS Y SE DEFIENDE DEL ATAQUE Y EMPIEZAN A COMBATIR LOS DOS TIENEN GRANDES HABILIDADES.

SHANA_: ES MUY FUERTE_-ALGO AGITADA – _Q HACEMOS ALASTOR_

YUUJI: _HAY Q ATACARLO LOS DOS NO CREO Q SE PUEDA DEFENDER DE LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO YO LO DISTRAIRE PARA Q TU CONCENTRES UN ATAQUE MUY FUERTE_.

SHANA TOMA LA INICIATIVA Y LO ATACA FRONTALMENTE, ESTE LA ESQUIVA Y LE DAÑA EN UN COSTADO CON UNA DE SUS SABLES SHANA GRITA PERO NO ES UNA LESION MUY GRAVE, ESTO HACE Q YUUJI QUEDE ATONITO Y GRITE DE FURIA ESTE SE LANZA CON SU ESPADA A UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD HACIA SAGA, ESTE DE LA GRAN VELOCIDAD NO LO ALCANZA A ESQUIVAR Y LO DAÑA POR LA ESPALDA ESTE SE ALEJA Y TOMA DISTANCIA DESPUES YUUJI LE COMIENZA A LANZAR BOLAS DE FUEGO ESTE LAS ESQUIVA PERO TAN SOLO ERAN UNA DISTRACION DE YUUJI PARA ACERCARSELE Y LO ATACA NUEVAMENTE CON LA ESPADA, SAGA SE DEFIENDE CON SUS SABLES PONIENDOLAS EN FORMA DE CRUZ PERO YUUJI EMITE UNA GRAN PRESION Y TERMINANA ROMPIENDOLAS SAGA TAN SOLO VE COMO SALEN VOLANDO

SHANA MIRA SENTADA MUY ADMIRADA DEL PODER DE YUUJI PERO VE Q SAGA EMPIEZA A DIRIGIR LOS SABLES EN AIRE HACIA LA ESPALDA DE YUUJI.

SHANA: _YUUJI CUIDADO_

YUUJI YA TENIA CON LA ESPADA EN LA PARED A SAGA PERO NO SE HABIA PERCATADO DE LAS SABLES YUUJI VOLTEA Y SE HACE A UN LADO POR Q VE VENIR UNA GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO Q HABIA LANZADO SHANA, ESTA INSINERA LOS SABLES Y A SAGA, Q SOLO SE VE COMO EMPIEZA A DESAPARECER.

YUUJI_: ESTAS BIEN SHANA _–MUESTRA MUCHA PREOUCUPACION POR LA HERIDA Q LE HABIA CAUSADO SAGA

SHANA: _SI GRACIAS ESTOY BIEN SOLO FUE UN PEQUEÑO RASGUÑO._

YUUJI: _ME PREOUCUPE NO QUIERO Q TE PASE NADA._

SHANA: _ME SORPRENDIO TU FUERZA Y ATAQUES CREO Q SI HAZ MEJORADO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO_.

YUUJI SOLO LE MUESTRA UNA GRAN SONRISA PERO SHANA Y ALASTOR SE PREUCUPAN UN POCO YA Q CUANDO YUUJI ESTA PELEANDO SU LLAMA DE PLATEADO CAMBIO A UN TONO OSCURO CARMESI CASI NEGRO SABIAN Q ESO NO ERA NORMAL.

DESPUES SHANA REPARO LOS DAÑOS CON LA AYUDA DE YUUJI Y QUITO EL FUZETSU Y SIGUIERON CON SUS PLANES LOS DOS SE DIRIGIERON DE NUEVO AL PARQUE.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAPITULO.<strong>

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 SUEÑOS**

YA ERA DE NOCHE Y YUUJI SE ENCONTRABA AFUERA DE LA CASA DE SHANA DESPIDIENDO SE DE ELLA LOS DOS ESTABAN TOMADOS DE LAS MANOS UNO ENFRENTE DEL OTRO.

YUUJI: _TE VERE MAÑANA ENTONCES _

SHANA: _BUENO DE HECHO HIBA IR CON OGATA Y KASUMI A UN CENTRO COMERCIAL PERO NOS PODEMOS VER EN LA TARDE DESPUES DE TU ENTRENAMIENTO CON WIHELMINA _

YUUJI: _ESTA BIEN_ -ESTAN A PUNTO DE BESARSE CUANDO WIHELMINA HABRE LA PUERTA ESOS SE SUELTAN DE LA MANO Y SE PONEN ALGO NERVIOSOS.

WIHELMINA: _LLEGAN TARDE NO SE ACEPTAN RETRASOS EN LA HORA DE REGRESO._

YUUJI SOLO SE RIE NERVIOSAMNETE.

WIHELMINA: _DESPIDETE DE ARIMASU_

SHANA: _ESPERAME DENTRO POR FAVOR_- ALGO IRRITADA

WHIHELMINA MIRA DE NUEVO A YUUJI MUY FRIAMNETE Y LE DICE _TE VERE MAÑANA TEMPRANO SERA UN ENTRENAMIENTO DURO BUENAS NOCHES_

YUUJI: _SI BUENAS NOCHES_- YUUJI SEGUIA MUY NERVIOSO

YA CON ESTO SHANA POR FIN SE DEPIDIO DE YUUJI Y ENTRO, YUUJI SE RETIRO Y CAMINO HACIA SU CASA AL LLEGAR SOLO SALUDO A SU MAMA Y SE DESPIDIO LE DIJO Q HIBA A DORMIR YA Q MAÑANA LE ESPERA UN DIA MUY LARGO.

SHANA DIALOGOBA DE SU BATALL DE HOY CON WIHELMINA, ALASTOR Y TIAMAT PERO SOBRE TODO DEL CAMBIO DE COLOR EN LA LLAMA DE YUUJI WIHELMINA SE PROPONE A INVESTIGAR PARA Q SHANA ESTE TRANQUILA .

YUUJI ACOSTADO EN SU CAMA SOLO RECRODABA EL MOMENTO EN Q SHANA FUE HERIDA Y TENIA UN GRAN CORAJE DESPUES SE PROPUSO A DORMIR Y TUVO UNA PESADILLA EN LA Q SHANA ERA HERIDA DE MUERTE ESTE DESPIERTA GRITANDO SHANA Y VE Q ESRA UN SUEÑO POSTERIOR MENTE VUELE A DORMIR AHÍ OYE UNA VOZ Q YA HABIA ESCUCHADO ANTES LE DECIA Q PARA Q SHANA ESTUBIERA A SALVO SE NECESITABA UN MUNDO EN EL Q HUMANOS Y TOMOGORRA COEXISTIERAN Q SOLO NESESITABA UN POCO DE SU PODER Q EL PODIA LOGRARLO YA Q ERA EL DIOS DE LA CRACION SEREI NO HEBI YUUJI LO OIA ATENTAMENTE PERO NO SABIA SI CONFIAR EN EL ESTE LE RECUERDA DE SU PESADILLA Y LE DICE Q SI QUIERE ESO YUUJI LE DICE Q LO PENSARA Y LE TENDRA UNA RESPUESTA MAÑANA.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 UNA ELECCION**

** TOMANDO UNA DESICION**

YUUJI SE DISPONIA A REUNIRSE CON SHANA PERO EN SU CAMINO TENIA GRANDES DUDAS Y PENSABA EN UN FUTURO CON SHANA DONDE ELLA NO TUVIERA Q PELEAR.

YUUJI: _Q HAGO TENGO EN MIS MANOS LA DECISION DE CAMBIAR AL MUNDO._

YUUJI CAMINABA A LA CASA DE SHANA PARA ENTRENAR.

AL LLEGAR YUUJI SALUDA A SHANA Y A CARMEL.

YUUJI: _BUENOS DIAS._

SHANA: _HOLA_

WIHELMINA: _BUENOS DIAS_

YUUJI_: VENIA AL ENTRENAMIENTO COMO LO HAREMOS HOY?_

SHANA: _SIMULAREMOS TOTALMENTE UNA BATALLA ENTRE TU Y WIHELMINA, YO Y ALASTOR SOLO OBSERVAREMOS Y VEREMOS TU DESEMPEÑO._

YUUJI: _OK_ -PERO SOLO TRAGO SALIVA.

SHANA INVOCA UN FUZETSU WIHELMINA Y YUUJI SE DEDICAN A COMENZAR LA PRIMERA EN TOMA LA INICIATIVA FUEL WIHELMINA .

CARMEL ATACA A YUUJI ESTE SOLO ESQUIVA DE REPENTE LA MANIPULADORA DE OBJETOS SACA SUS CINTAS Y EMPIEZA A ATACAR A YUUJI ESTE SACA SU BLATSAUGER Y SE DEFIENDEN Y COMIENZAN UNA BATALLA RAPIDAMNETE YUUJI CAE ANTE LAS HABILIDADES DE WIHELMINA.

WIHELMINA ATACO A YUUJI DESARMANDOLO Y ATANDOLO CON SUS CINTAS ESTE YA NO LOGRO LIBERASE DE REPENTE LO ASOTAN CONTRA EL SUELO YUUJI SOLO JIME ALGO LASTIMADO.

YUUJI: _AHH ME DOLIO._

WIHELMINA: _GRAN AVANCE_

YUUJI SE QUEJA DESPUES DE RECUPEERSE SHANA LEVANTA EL FUZETSU Y COMIENZA A DECIRLE EN LO Q TIENE MEJORAR. DESPUES DE ESTO SHANA Y YUUJI DECIDEN A DAR UN PEQUEÑO PASEO ANTES DE REUNIRSE SHANA CON OGATA Y KASUMI; YUUJI CON IKE PARA PEDIR UNA ESPECIE DE CONSEJO.

YUUJI: BUENO SHANA MAÑANA NOS VEMOS SALUDAS A LAS CHICAS DE MI PARTE

SHANA: SI

SHANA: TE ESPERO MAÑANA PARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO.

YUUJI: DEVERIAMOS TOMAR UN DIA LIBRE Y DIVERTIRNOS LOS 2 SOLOS.

SHANA: _URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI, TE FALTA MEJORAR_- UN POCO SONROJADA POR EL COMENTARIO DE YUUJI

YUUJI: _BUENO NOS VEMOS._

SHANA: _HASTA LUEGO_

SHANA SE DESPIDE DE YUUJI CON UNA SONRISA Y UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA NO SABIENDO Q ESTE SERIA LA ULTIMA VEZ Q LO HARIA.

YUUUJI SE DERIGIO AL DISTRITO COMERCIAL YA Q IKE COMPRARIA ALGUNAS COSAS.

IKE:_ HOLA SAKAI_

YUUJI: _HOLA, IKE QUIERO HABLAR UN POCO CONTIGO._

IKE: _BIEN DIMELO_

YUUJI: _CREES Q SI TE PRESENTAN UNA PROPUESTA DONDE TE DICEN Q TODO VA MEJORAR PERO ES A CAMBIA DE ALGO VALE LA PENA._

IKE: _DEPENDE ASI FUNCIONA LA POLITICA TE DICEN Q TODO MEJORARA PERO SOLO QUIEREN TU VOTO._

_(EL COMENTARIO ANTERIOR NUNCA PASA EN LA VIDA REAL SOBRE TODO EN MEXICO JEJEEJE)_

IKE: _PERO DE Q HABLAMOS ADEMAS DEPENDE DE Q TE ESTAN PEDIENDO A CAMBIO Y SI REALMENTE TE INSPIRA CONFIANZA ESTA PERSONA._

YUUJI: _UMHHH YA VEO._

YUUJI E IKE SIGUEN CAMINANDO DESPUES DE CAMINAR UNA RATO Y COMPRAR LO Q NECESITABA IKE, YUUJI LE COMENTA A IKE Q HABIA ELEGIDO A SHANA.

IKE MUY SORPRENDIDO PIENSA Q ESTO LE HABRIA EL CAMINO HACIA YOSHIDA PERO SABIA Q TODAVIA DEBIA PELEAR PORQ ELLA AUN GUARDA SENTIMIENTOS HACIA YUUJI.

DESPUES DE UNA RATO EN LOS VIDEO JUEGOS SE DESPIDEN YUUJI SE DIRIGE CUANDO DE PRONTO VE A SATOU EN LA CALLE.

YUUJI_: SATOU_ -GRITA YUUJI

SATOU: _HOLA SAKAI_

YUUJI: _A DONDE VAS_

SATOU: VO_Y POR UN ENCARGO DE MARGERY_

YUUJI: _OH TE PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO._

YUUJI LE VUELEVE A PREGUNTAR A SATOU LO MISMO Q A IKE PERO ESTE LE DA UNA RESPUESTA MUY DIFERENTE.

SATOU: _UMM CREO Q SI, SI TODO VA A MEJORAR O POR LO MENOS EN TU BENEFICIO CREO Q TAL VEZ SI LO VALGA TAL VEZ AFECTE A LOS DEMAS UN POCO PERO ES TU PORVENIR Y SI A AYUDA NO SOLO A TI SINO A LOS DEMAS LO ACEPTARIA._

CREO Q APLICA MUCHO EN MI CASO Y EL TUYO

YUUJI: _EMHH POR Q_

SATOU: _ME GUSTARIA TENER TU PODER Y AYUDAR A ESTE MUNDO Y A MARGERY PERO NO PUEDO POR ESO ME DECIDI UNIR AL FUERA DE LEY COMO SEA Y POR LOS MEDIOS NECEASARIOS._

YUUJI: _YA VEO_

SATOU: _Y A TODO ESTO POR Q ESA PREGUNTA_

YUUJI:_ NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA GRACIAS_

SATOU._BUENO CREO Q AQUÍ TOMAMOS DISTINTOS CAMINOS HASTA LUEGO_

YUUJI: _SI NOS VEMOS._

YUJI ESTABA CAMINO A SU CASA AL LLEGAR VIO A SU MADRE Y PADRE SENTADOS EN LA SALA PLATICANDO Y RIENDO -YUUJI PENSABA ESTAN MUY FELICES CON EL NUEVO BEBE, MI HERMANO O HARMANA MERECEN LO MEJOR Y NO INVOLUCRARLOS EN ESTE MUNDO Q NI SIQUIERA CONOCEN.

CHIGUSA: _HOLA HIJO_

YUUJI: _HOLA MAMA, PAPA_

KANTAROU_: HOLA YUUJI_

YUUJI SE DISPONE A PLATICAR CON SU FAMILIA SOBRE CUANTO LOS QUIERE Y SU FUTURO HEMANO, CHIGUSA SE LEVANTA Y EMPIEZA A PREAPARAR LA MESA PARA LA CENA.

YUUJI:_ SALDRE UN RATO_

KANTOROU: _EMHH A DONDE VAZ, VAZ CON SHANA_

YUUJI AUN NO LE DECIA A SUS PADRES Q ERAN NOVIOS.

YUUJI: _EHH NO SOLO CAMINARE UN RATO_

CHIGUSA: _DEBERIAS DE TRAER A SHANA A CENAR CON NOSOTROS_

YUUJI: _SI LO HARE TAL VEZ, CREO Q TENEMOS ALGO Q DECILERLES._

KANTARUO. _ALGO?_

YUUJI: _SI BUENO REGRESO MAS TARDE PARA LA CENA NO SE PREOUCUPEN_

CHIGUSA: _MUY BIEN NO REGRESES TARDE._

YUUJI CAMINABA HACIA EL PUENTE DE MISAKI PENSANDO EN TODO LO Q HABIA OIDO HOY CUANDO DE REPENTE OYE UNA VOZ.

SNH: _CHICO ES HORA DE TU RESPUESTA_

YUUJI: _YA TENGO UNA RESPUESTA – MUY BIEN ACEPTO TU PROPUESTO CON LA CONDICION DE Q SHANA Y MI FAMILIA ESTEN BIEN YA NO QUIERO VERLA PELEAR Y LASTIMARSE._

SNH: _DE ACUERDO_

YA EN EL PUENTE YUUJI MIRA EL CIELO POR ULTIMA VEZ, EN EL VE LA CARA DE SHANA ESTE SOLO DICE AL VIENTO _-SHANA TE AMO _Y SUSPIRA CUANDO DE REPENTE SE AVIAVA UNA LLAMA CAMERSI EN YUUJI EL CIELO SE OSCURECE Y EMPIEZA OIRSE ESTRUENDOS.

SHANA SE ENCONTRABA CON OGATA Y KASUMI CUANDO DE REPENTE SIENTE ESE INMESO PODER

SHANA: _ALASTOR SENTISTE ESO ES ACASO UN TOMOGORRA PERO SE SIENTE UN INMENSO PODER_

ALASTOR: _MAS VALE Q VALLAMOS A INVESTIGAR_

SHANA DE REPENTE SE DESPIDE Y DIRIGE AL PUENTE.

AL LLEGAR TAN SOLO VE DE ESPALDAS A YUUJI PERO SE VERIA DIFERENTE.

ALASTOR: _ES SAKAI Q HACE AHÍ_

SHANA: _YUUJIII_

DE REPENTE YUUJI EMPIEZA A CAMIBAR FISICAMENTE ENVOLVIDO EN UNA LLAMA CASI NEGRA Y SE LE VE EL CABELLO MAS LARGO CUANDO DE PRONTE SE OYE UNA SONRISA MUY MALEGICA

SNH:_ JAJAJAJAJAJA- POR FIN FUI LIBERADO_

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (RISA MALVADA)_

SHANA: _Q LE PASA A YUUJI PERO SU EXISTECIA A CAMBIADO?_

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 TOMANDO EL CONTROL**

LA EXISTENCIA DE YUUJI HABIA DESAPARECIDO SOLO QUEDABAN LOS RECUERDOS DE Q ALGUNA VEZ EXISTIO EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE SHANA Y LOS DEMAS AHORA SOLO QUEDABA EL PODEROSO SEREI NO HEBI.

SNH: _VEN SHANA CONMIGO Y JUNTOS CONQUISTEMOS A TODO GUZE._

SHANA: _JAMAS TU NUNCA DIRIAS ESO SOLO DEMUESTRA Q YA NO ERES YUUJI._

SNH: _MUY BIEN PEQUEÑA FLAME HAZE TE LO PIDE POR Q ESO ERAN LOS DESEOS DE AQUEL MISTES PERO PUEDO VER Q TE NIEGAS._

ALASTOR: _SHANA ALEJATE DE EL EL YA NO ES SAKAI YUUJI AHORA ES SNH EL DIOS DE LA CREACION ES MUY PODEROSO NO TIENE LIMITES NI SIQUIERA EN EL PASADO SE LE PUDO DERROTAR EN UN MOMENTO EN UNA BATALLA CON LOS 4 DIOSES AZTECAS JUNTOS CUANDO SE LE LOGRO ATURDIR UN POCO FUE ENCERRADO EN OTRA DIMENCION PERO AL PARECER ESCAPO Y APARECIO JUNTO CON EL REIGI MAIGO Y AHORA Q LO POSSE SERA UN OPONENTE AUN PEOR._

SNH: _JAJAJA- LLAMA CELESTIAL SE VE Q SABES DE MI PASADO PERO ES TODO LO Q SABRAS SI NO SE UNEN A MI ESTAN EN MI CONTRA Y NO VERAN EL GLORIOSO FUTURO Q TENGO PLANEADO LE HABIA TENIDO CONSIDERACION A TU CONTRATISTA POR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEL MISTES PERO SE ACABO ES HORA DE Q EL MUNDO SIENTA MI PODER._

SNH SE ELEVA HACIA EL CIELO Y CON TAN SOLO ELEVAR SU MANO EMANA UNA BOLA DE FUEGO Q LANZA SOBRE EL PUENTE ES MUY PEQUEÑA PERO CON TAN SOLO ESO LO LOGRA DESTRUIR, SHANA AUN SE ENCONTRABA AHÍ TOTALMENTE CONGELADA SINO FUERA POR UNA MUJER Q LLEGO DE LA NADA Y LA SALVA.

MARGERY: _ENANA Q ESTAS HACIENDO POR POCO HUBIERAS MUERTO Q RAYOS LE PASO AL CHICO._

SHANA ESTABA MAL HERIDA YA Q FUE ALCANZADA TRAS EL PODER DE SNH

MARCOSSIUS: _JAJAJA PARECE Q HA APARECIDO UN ENEMIGO MUY PODEROSO_

ALASTOR: _COLMILLO DE LA DEVASTACION NO ES CUALQUIER TOMOGORRA ES SNH._

MARCOSSIUS: _QUE¡ PERO EL DEBIA ESTAR ENCERRADO EN OTRA DIMENCION_.

ALASTOR: _PARECE Q USO AL REGI MAIGO DE PUENTE Y A SAKAI DE RECIPIENTE PARA UN NUEVO CUERPO._

MARGERY: _UMHH AUN ASI NO DEJA DE SER UN SIMPLE TOMOGORRA._

MARGERY SE DISPONE A ATACAR PERO MARCOSIUS LA FRENA.

MARCOSSIUS:_MI BELLO CALIZ MARGERY DOE ESTE NO ES UN SIMPLE ENEMIGO ES EL DIOS DE LA CREACION NO HAY Q APRESURARNOS HAY Q MANTENERNOS AL MARGEN HASTA AHORA._

MARGERY: _TAN FUERTE ES ¡ ESTA BIEN_

MARCOSSIUS: _SI LO ES VE LO Q LOGRO CON UN SIMPLE ATAQUE Y LO Q LE HIZO A SHANA._

SNH: (RISA MALVADA) _BIEN AHORA ESTA CIUDAD HA VIZTO UN POCO DE MI PODER PERO ES HORA DE TOMAR MI TRONO Y EMPEZAR MI BATALLA CONTRA QUIENES ME DESAFIARON Y ENCERRARON._

SNH SALE VOLANDO Y PARTE EN DIRECCION AL BAL MASKE,

MIENTRAS TANTO EN MEXICO LOS 4 DIOSES HAN SENTIDO EL DESPERTAR DEL SNH Y DECIDEN REUNIRSE E IR A JAPON PARA UNA BATALLA DE LA Q TAL VEZ SABEN NO SOBREVIVAN.

YA EN EL BAL MASKE SNH LLEGA A LA SALA DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN SIDONEY BEL POEL Y HECATE.

LOS TRES SE SORPRENDEN AL VER SNH Y HACEN UNA REVERNCIA.

SNH: _MUY BIEN VEO Q MANTUVIERON MIS IDEALES DE RECUPERAR EL REIGI MAIGO PARA MI REGRESO AHORA AMO TRONO ES HORA DE Q MUERA ENTREGATE A MI Y DAME TU PODER AHORA ASI POR FIN ESTARE COMPLETO._

SIDONEY: _QUEEE MI HECATE NO SE ENTREGARA ASI DE FACIL Y DESAPARECE RA PARA Q TU CUMPLAS TUS AMBICIONES ANTES PASARAS SOBRE MI._

BEL PEOL: _SIDONEY TU SABES Q EL ES MUY FUERTE ADEMAS SABES Q ESE ES EL DESTINO DE HECATE EL CUAL QUIZIMOS EVITAR PERO NO SE PUDO_.

SNH: _BIEN SI QUIERES PELEAR VEN SE Q ESRES EL GUARDIAN DE HECATE PERO NO ME GANARAS Y SE HARA MI VOLUNTAD._

HECATE SOLO PERMANEZE INMOBIL Y REZANDO MIENTRAS Q SIDONEY SE TRANFORMA Y EMPIEZA A COBATIR PERO NINGUN ATAQ SURGE EFECTO

SNH: _YA ME ABURRISTE ES HORA DE Q MUERAS._

HECATE LANZA UN ATAQ PERO NO SURTE EFECTO SNH APENAS LO SIENTE Y ERA UNO DE LOS MAS PODEROSOS Q TENIA,

SNH: _COMO PUDISTE_

ESTE SE LANZA SOBRE HECATE SIDONEY SE ATRAVIESA Y RECIBE TODO EL ATAQUE ESTE SE DESVANCE HECATAE QUEDA INMOBIL Y ATERRADA Y SNH LE LANZA DE NUEVO UN ATAQUE CON EL CUAL SALE MAL HERIDA, BEL POL NO INTERVIENE, HECATE LANZA UN ATAQ MAS PERO ES ATRAPADA Y SNH EMPIEZA A ABSORVER SU EXISTINCIA Y PODER, BEL POEL DE REPENTE LANZA UN ATAQUE Y CREA UNA DISTRACCION PARA DISTRAER A SNH Y PODER ESCAPAR LO CUAL LOGRA SU COMETIDO HECATE ESCAPA PERO YA MUY DEBIL.

SNH: _COMO TE ATREVISTE_

EN ESE MOMENTO SNH QUEDA PARALIZADO AL PARECER YUUJI SIGUE AUN DENTRO Y SNH OYE UNA VOZ Q LE DICE Q SE DETENGA COMO SI FUERA SU CONSIENCIA.

SNH: CALLATE

BEL POEL: _MI SEÑOR DEJELA IR EN FIN EL AMO TRONO YA CASI NO TIENE PODER Y USTED NO TIENE RIVALES ADEMAS AHORA Q POSSE EL REIGI MAIGO._

SNH: _NO AUN NO DEBO DERROTAR A LOS DIOSES AZTECAS Y VENGARME DE Q ME HALLAN ENCERRADO EN EN EL PASADO AHORA ME PRESENTARE ANTE MI EJERCITO. ORGANIZA TODO MAÑANA COMENZARAMOS LA GUERRA SI NO QUIERES DESAPARECER AHORA._

BEL: _SI MI SEÑOR._

MIENTRAS TANTO SHANA ESTABA DURMIENDO EN SU CASA CUANDO DE REPENTE DESPIERTA CON LA IMAGEN DE LA CARA DE YUUJI.

SHANA: _YUUJI_

YOSHIDA: _VEO Q DESPERTASTE_

SHANA: _KASUMI Q HACES AQUÍ DONDE ESTA WIHELMINA._

YOSHIDA: _RELAJATE DESCANSA UN POCO PRONTO EMPEZAREMOS UNA GRAN BATALLA Y DEBES DE ESTAR EN TU MAXIMO PODER. WHIDELHIMINA DIJO Q IRIA AL FUERA DE LEY A OBTENER INFORMACION Y REUNIRSE CON OTRAS FLAMES HAZES PARA ENFRENTAR A YUUJI, MARGERY SE FUE CON ELLA._

SHANA: _COMO SABES LO DE YUUJI?_

YOSHIDA_: MARGERY, CARMEL Y ALASTOR NO LO CONTARON, A MI A SATOU Y A TANAKA ESTAMOS MUY SORPRENDIDOS, DE LO Q HIZO YUUJI SOBRE TODO DE SU PODER._

SHANA: _ENTONCES YA SABES TODO_

YOSHIDA: _SI_

SHANA: BIEN ME REUNIRE CON WIHELMINA TAMBIEN TENGO Q PELEAR

YOSHIDA: _YO TAMBIEN LO HARE_

SHANA_: PERO POR Q ESTO ES MUY PELIGROSO ADEMAS YUUJI YA NO ES EL MISMO_

YOSHIDA_: ESO NO IMPORTA ADEMAS NO LO HAGO TODO POR YUUJI LO HAGO POR ESTA CIUDAD Q AMO LA QUIERO PROTEGER Y SI ES NECESARIO LO HARE._ -YOSHIDA EN ESOS MOMENTOS ENTRE SUS MANOS APRETABA EL HOUGU Q LA HABIA DADO PHELES PARA INVOCARLA.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6 **

**EL ENEMIGO ALIADO**

SHANA: _OISTE ALGO_

YOSHIDA: _QUE PASA ALGO_

SHANA SE LEVANTA Y SE ASOMA POR EL BALCON AHÍ SE SORPREDNDE. YOSHIDA TAN SOLO CORRE DETRÁS DE ELLA PARA SABER Q PASA.

SHANA_: HECATE PERO Q HACES AQUÍ_

SHANA NOTA Q ESTA EN MUY MAL ESTADO.

ALASTOR: _PERO Q LE PASO AL AMO TRONO.. NO ME DIGAS Q…_

SHANA: _YUUJI TE HIZO ESTO_

HECATE: _SNH MI SEÑOR LO HIZO_

HECATE LE EMPIEZA A CONTAR A SHANA LA BATALLA Q SE DIO EN EL BAL MASKE

KASUNI LLEGA Y VE A HECAT,E ELLA TAN SOLO GRITA MUY CONMOCIONADA

ALASTOR: _SHANA AL PARECER SUS HERIDAS SON MUY GRAVES Y POCO A POCO ESTA DESAPARECIENDO NUNA PENSE Q SNH HARIA ESTO._

SHANA: _….._

HECATE_: VINE A PEDIRTE UN FAVOR_

SHANA: _A MI PERO ….. DIME ESTA BIEN_

HECATE: _DENTRO DE SNH ESTA EL REIGI MAIGO Y AHÍ ESTA PRISIONERO EL MISTES AL PARECER SU EXISTENCIA NO HA DESAPARECIDO YA Q MI SEÑOR ESTA USANDO SU CUERPO NO PUEDE DESACERSE DE EL, AUNQ AHORA SON UNO, EL AUN TIENE EXISTE. POR LO TANTO QUIERO Q TOMES LO Q QUEDA DE MI PODER PARA Q LO DETENGAS YA Q EL SOLO QUIERE DESTRUIR AMBOS MUNDOS Y CREAR UNO DONDE EL SEA EL DIOS GOBERNADOR._

SHANA: _YA VEO PERO SI TOMO TU PODER DESAPARECERAS_

HECATE: _YA NO IMPORATA DE TODOS MODOS DESAPARECERE MIS HERIDAS SON MUY GRANDES ADEMAS ASI ENMENDARE TODOS MIS ERRORES, HAZLO_

_SHANA TOMA DE LA MANO A HECATE Y SE VE EL PODER DE EXISTENCIA Q EMPIEZA A OBTENER AHORA ELLA ES MAS PODEROSA._

HECATE POCO A POCO SE EMPIEZA A DESVANECER PERO HABIA ALGO RARO EN ELLA SE LE VEIA UNA SONRISA ALGO Q JAMAS HABIA MOSTRADO.

YOSHIDA_: HA DESAPARECIDO_

SHANA: _SI PERO NO DEJAREMOS Q SU SACRIFICIO SEA EN VANO._

SHANA SE DISPONE A PARTIR TIENE GRAN ENTUSIASMO YA Q NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO TANTO PODER.

YOSHIDA_: REGRESARAS VERDAD_

SHANA: _TAL VEZ, TAL VEZ NO ESTE ES LA MAS GRANDE BATALLA Q HUBIERA VISTO SERA DIFICIL Y ADEMAS TENGO Q CUMPLIR MI DEBER_.

SHANA EN ESE MOMENTO AGACHA LA CABEZA YA Q PIENSA Q HAY UNA POSIBILIDAD DE Q SE ENFRENTE A SNH Y LO DESTRUYA Y TAMBIEN A YUUJI, PERO AUN TIENE UNA PEQUEÑA ESPERANZA DE SALVARLO TRAS LO COMENTADO POR HECATE.

EN ESE MOMENTO SHANA PARTE A UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD.

YOSHIDA: _SE Q VOLVERAS._


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7 ESTRATEGIA EMPIEZA LA BATALLA**

**PARTE 1**

SHANA SE DIRIGIA A REUNIRSE CON WIHELMINA Y MARGERY Y OTRAS FLAMES HAZE, TODOS ESTABAN REUNIDOS EN EL FUERA DE LEY PREPARANDOSE PARA LA BATALLA.

MARGERY: _REYES DE GUZE Y FLAME HAZES_ – SE DIRIGIA TODOS CON UN GRAN LIDERAZGO_- EL SNH A RENACIDO UNA GRAN GUERRA SE APROXIMA TENEMOS Q COMBATIR Y PROTEGER EL EQUILIBRIO._

TODAS LAS DEMAS FLAMES HAZES MURMURABAN SOBRE LA SITUACION MUCHOS NO LO CREIAN

KHAMSINK: _ESTA SERA UNA GRAN GUERRA Y SE NECESITA DEL APOYO DE TODOS._

BEHEMOTH: _ENN EL PASADO SE LOGRO ENCERRAR A SNH GRACIAS A LOS DIOSES AZTECAS PERO EN ESTE TIEMPO NO SABEMOS LA DISPOCISION DE ESTOS_.

DE PRONTO SE VEN 4 ENTIDADES ENTRAR ERAN LOS 4 DIOSE AZTECAS.

SOUH VALLEY_: REYES DE GUZE Y FLAMES HAZE SE NECESITARA DE LA COOPERACION DE TODOS Y TAMBIEN LA NUESTRA ESPERO Q SE PUEDA HACER UN GRAN EQUIPO._

CENTERHILL: _SE Q NO ESTAMOS ACOSTUMBRADOS A COOPERAR ENTRE NOSOTROS PERO ESTE ES UNA OCACION DIFERENTE._

EASTEDGE: _LA BATALLA SE APROXIMA ENTONCES Q DICEN._

TODAS LAS NEBLINAS EMPIEZAN A DECIR Q SI HASTA LOGRAR UN GRITO DE BATALLA.

WESTSHORE: _BIEN ES HORA DE PLANEAR LA BATALLA. ESTA VEZ NO TENEMOS Q ENCERRARLO SINO DESTRUIRLO._

WIHELIMINA: SNH PLANEA INVADIR LA CIUDAD DE MISAKI.

WHIHELMINA PERMANECIA CALLADA Y MUY SERIA YA Q CONOCIA PERFECTAMENTE DE QUIEN ERA EL ENEMIGO, ADEMAS DE Q SE DEBIA COMPLETAR SU MISION Y SABIA Q NO PODIAN RESCATAR A YUUJI.

CENTERHILL: _BIEN CREO Q ES MOMENTO DE MOVILIZARNOS ME ADELENTARE Y PARTIRE EN ESTE MOMENTO CON LAS NEBLINAS DE LLAMA. USTEDES ESPEREN AQUÍ LE HAREMOS FRENTE AL EJERCITO DE TOMOGORRAS HASTA Q SNH APAREZCA._

EASTEDGE:_ ESTA DECIDO ENTONCES._

* * *

><p><strong><em>PARTE 2<em>**

CENTERHILL HABIA PARTIDO HACIA MISAKI LOS DEMAS DIOSE AZTECAS Y MARGERY SE HABIAN QUEDADO DIALOGANDO SOBRE LA BATALLA.

SOUTVALLEY: _MANIPULADORA DE OBJETOS NECESITAMOS Q NOS DIGAS TODO LO Q SABES._

WIHELMINA: SUSPIRO- _SNH EN REALIDAD TOMO PRESTADO EL CUERPO DE UN MISTES Q POSEE EL REIGI MAIGO._

WESTSHORE: _YA VEO CREO Q ESTO NO ES BUENO PERO NO QUEDA MAS TENDREMOS Q DESTRUIR A SNH Y AL MISTES Q LLEVA EL REIGI MAIGO._

MARGERY: _NO SE PODRA SALVAR AL CHICO._

WESTSHORE: _NO LO CREO _

WIHELMINA: _SHANA ESTARA MAL PERO ES NUESTRO DEBER._

EASTEDGE_: QUIEN ES SHANA_

WIHELMINA: _ES LA CAZADORA DE CABELLO Y OJOS DE FUEGO_

SOUTVALLEY: _OHH LA CONTRATISTA DE LA LLAMA DEL CIELO_.

WHIHELMINA: _SI ELLA MANTIENE UNA RELACION MUY CERCANA CON ESE MISTES._

WESTSHORE: _YA VEO. Y Q HACE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS._

WIHELMINA: FUE LA PRIMERA EN ENFRENTAR A SNH Y VIMOS LA MAGINITUD DE SU PODER EN ESTE MOEMNTO SE ESTA RECUPERANDO.

SOUTVALLEY_: YA VEO NO CABE DUDA Q SNH ES MUY PODEROSO PUDO DERROTAR FACILMENTE A LA LLAMA DEL CIELO._

MARGERY: _Q HAREMOS ENTONCES._

WESTSHORE: _LA PRIORIDAD ES DERROTAR A SNH YA VEREMOS DESPUES._

MARGERY: _MUY BIEN ES HORA DE PARTIR._

MAGERY, WHIHELMINA Y LOS DIOSES SE DIRIGEN A MISAKI TAMBIEN.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PARTE3<em>**

EN EL BAL MASKE YA ESTABA REUNIDO EL EJERCITO DE SNH YA COMANDADOS POR BEL POEL

BEL POEL: _LA HORA A LLEGADO TRAIGAMOS LA GLORIA A NUESTRO DIOS SNH_

LOS TOMORRAS ESTAN MUY DECIDIDOSY COREAN UN GRITO DE GUERRA Y VICTORIA.

BEL POEL: _BIEN PARTAMOS HACIA MISAKI._

SNH APARECE Y LE DICE SOBRE Q LOS DIOSE AZTECAS YA LO ESPERAN PARA HACER FRENTE

SNH: _BIEN CONOZEN LA SITUACION ES HORA DE PARTIR._

SHANA SE DIRIGIA A TODA VELOCIDAD CUANDO DE PRONTO VE UN EJERCITO DE FLAMES HAZES CON UNA PERSONA AL FRENTE DIRIGIENDOLOS.

SHANA: _Q ES ESO, QUIENES SON ALASTOR_

ALASTOR: _PERO SI ES CENTERHIIL UNO DE LOS DIOSE AZTECAS._

SHANA: _OHH YA VEO Q HACEMOS._

ALASTOR: _HAY Q ESPERARLOS Y Q NOS CUENTE LA SITUACION._

CENTERHILL LLEGA A DONDE SHANA ESTABA ESPERANDO

CENTERHILL: _OHH PERO SI ES LA LLAMA CELASTIAL, ELLA ES TU CONTRATISTA._

ALASTOR:_ SI LA CAZADORA DE OJOS Y CABELLO DE FUEGO._

SHANA_: SI SHANA ES MI NOMBRE._

EN ESE MOMENTO SHANA EMPIEZA A RECORDAR CUANDO YUUJI LE DIO ESE NOMBRE, Y BAJA LA MIRADAD LA TENIA MUY TRISTE.

CENTERHILL: _CREO Q YA CONOZEN LA SITUACION_.

ALASTOR: _SI SNH SE DIRIGE HACIA ACA CON UN EJERCITO DE TOMOGORAS_

CENTERHILL: VENIMOS A HACERLES FRENTE.

SHANA: _Y WIHELMINA?_

CENTERHILL: _YO ME ADELANTE ELLOS YA SE DIRIGEN HACIA ACA JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS DIOSES Y LA INTERPRETE DE LA CONDOLENCIA._

SHANA: _YA VEO SERA UNA DURA BATALLA._

EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE UN GRAN EJERCITO DE TOMOGARRAS DISPUESTO A DESTRUIR TODO A SU PASO

CENTERHILL: _A COMENZADO. PERO DONDE ESTA SNH._

ALASTOR: _LLEGO EL MOMENTO DIRIJAMONOS SHANA._

BELPOEL VENIA AL FRENTE Y SE ENCUENTRA CON CENTER HILL UNA BATALLA A EMPEZADO.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP 8 BATALLA FINAL**

** PARTE 1**

LA BATALLA A COMENZADO ES UNA GRANDE DONDE MISAKI ES YA AHORA UN GRAN DESIERTO

YOSHIDA: AL PARECER A COMENZADO TENGO Q VER EN Q PUEDO AYUDAR.

YOSHIDA SE DIRIGE AL CAMPO DE BATALLA NO IMPORTANDOLE EL RIESGO.

POR OTRO LADO SHANA, CENTER HILL Y LAS DEMAS NEBLINAS ENTABALN UNA EPICA BATALLA LAS NEBLINAS LLEVAN UNA LIGERA VENTAJA YA Q EN LOS TOMOGARRAS HAY VARIAS BAJAS, DE PRONTO A UN LADO DE SHANA PASA UNA BOLA DE FUEGO Y SE CREA UN HUMO Q NO DA VISIBILIDAD CUANDO SE DISIPA SHANA VE A SNH.

SHANA: YUUJI

SNH: HOLA PEQUEÑA VEO Q ESTAS RECUPERADA Y LISTA PARA PELEAR.

SNH SACA LA BLUTSAUGER Y LANZA UN ATAQUE SOBRE SHANA SHANA SE DIFIENDE CON SU NIETONO PERO ES SUCUMBIDA ANTE SU PODER DE REPENTE LLEGA CENTERHILL A HACERLE FRENTE, SHANA APROVECHA PARA RECUPERSE.

SHANA QUEDA INMOVIL AL VER EL PODER DE AMBOS PERO SABE Q DENTRO SE ENCUENTRA SU AMADO CUANDO DE REPENTE ES ATACADA POR BEL POEL.

BEL POEL: YO SERE TU OPONENTE PEQUEÑA.

SHANA: NO ESTES TAN CONFIADA.

BEL POEL: OBTENDREMOS LA VICTORIA GRACIAS AL REIGI MAIGO MI SEÑOR ES ABASTECIDO INFINITAMENTE DE PODER DE EXISTENCIA.

SHANA: YA LO VEREMOS.

SHANA Y BEL POEL COMIENZA A COMBATIR PERO SHANA TENIA GRAN ENERGIA GRACIAS AL PODER DE HECATE Y FACILMENTE DERROTA A BEL POEL

SHANA DECIDE AYUDAR A CENTERHILL PERO SNH LANZA UNA GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO PLATAEADA HACIA SHANA CENTERHILL SE ATRAVIEZA Y ES DERROTADO COMIENZA A DESAPARECER.

CENTERHILL: PEQUEÑA TU TIENES EL PODER PARA DERROTARLO SOLO LO TIENE Q DESPERTARLO TIENES UN GRAN POTENCIAL YA VI POR Q LA LLAMA DEL CIELO TE HA ELEGIDO, LO NOTE CON LA RAPIDEZ Q HAZ ACABDO CON LOS TOMOGORRAS Y CON BEL POEL, SOLO NO OLVIDES LO Q TE DA EL VALOR PARA ESO.

CENTERHILL SE DESVANECE

SNH:JAJAJAJA UNO MENOS JAJAJAJA

* * *

><p><strong><em>PARTE 2<em>**

SHANA SE LEVANTA CON DIFICULTAD PERO DE REPENTE SE LE VE UN GRAN PODER SURGIENDO DENTRO DE ELLA.

SNH: BIEN FLAME HAZE ES TU HORA

SHANA HABLA CON ALASTOR.

SHANA: CREES Q HAIGA MANERA DE RECUPER A YUUJI

ALASTOR: NO LO SE

SHANA: YA VEO

EN ESE MOMENTO SNH ES ATACADO POR VARIAS CINTAS Y UNAS LLAMAS TONO MORADAS.

SE TRATABA DE MARGERY Y WHIHELMINA ACOMPAÑADAS DE LOS DIOSES AZTECAS.

SNH: BIEN ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON TODOS

ESTE CON LA AYUDA DEL REIGI MAIGO EMPIEZA A REUNIR PODER DE EXISTENCIA EN SU MANO CRANDO UNA BOLA DE FUEGO Q COMENZABA A CRECER.

SOUTVALLEY: CENTER HILL A CAIDO ANTE LA MISMA TECNICA CREO Q DEBEMOS EVITAR Q LA LANZE YA Q ESTO PODRIA TERMINAR CON TODO EL BALANCE.

MARCOSIUS: Q GRAN PODER SI LA LANZA ESTAMOS PERDIDOS.

EN ESE MOMENTO YOSHIDA APARECE EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA Y VE A YUUJI TRANSFORMADO EN SNH A SHANA HERIDA Y TODOS LAS MUERTES.

YOSHIDA: YUUJI POR Q LO HICISTE.

SNH: REACIONA Y SE EMPIEZA A DETENER EL FLUJO DE ENERGIA DE LA BOLA DE FUEGO Q ESTABA CREANDO DE REPENTE SE TOCA LA CARA CON LA MANO Y LA SACUDE ENTONCES LE LANZA SU BLUTSAUGER A YOSHIDA ESTA QUEDA INMOVIL Y CON MUCHO MIEDO. WHIHELMINA CORRE A SALVARLA PERO EN VEZ DE ESTO ES HERIDA POR LA BLUTSAUGER QUEDANDO EN MAL ESTADO.

YOSHIDA: POR Q LO HICISTE CARMEL-SAN

WHIHELMINA: ESTA ES UNA BATALLA ENTRE NOSOTROS, LOS HUMANOS NO TIENEN NADA Q VER ADEMAS ERES UNA GRAN PERSONA EN LA VIDA DE SHANA.

SHANA QUEDA PARALIZADO POR EL ACTO DE YUUJI Y EMPIEZA A LLORAR CORRE HACIA WIHELMINA PARA VER COMO ESTA, ESTA NOTA Q EMPIEZA SU PODER DE EXISTENCIA A DESAPARECER.

SHANA: NO WIHELMINA NO DESAPARESCAS QUEDATE CONMIGO.

YOSHIDA: HE TOMADO UNA DECISION-

SE SIENTE MUY MAL Y POR LO OCUURIIDO Y SE LEVANTA DE REPENTE ENTONCES TOMA EL HOGOU Q LE HABIA DADO PHELES Y LO ACTIVA. DE REPENTE YOSHIDA SE ILUMINA Y APARECE UN REMOLINO PHELES HA APARECIDO UN GRAN REFUERZO HA APARECIDO PERO LA EXISTENCIA DE YOSHIDA A DESAPARECIDO.


	9. Chapter 9

**_CAP 9 UNA ESPERANZA _**

CON LA APARICION DE PHELES SE OBTUVO UN GRAN REFUERZO PERO ELLA SABIA Q SI ERA INVOCADA ERA POR Q HABIA UNA SITUCION MUY GRAVE PERO NUNA HABIA IMAGINADO LO Q ESTABA A PUNTO DE VER.

PHELES: Q ES ESTO Q ES ESTE PAISAJE TAN DESOLADO QUIEN ES EL.

MARGERY: ES SNH Y ELLOS LOS 3 DIOSES AZTECAS RESTANTES.

WIHELMINA: PHELES VEO Q REGRESASTE

PHELES: WHIHELMINA Q TE PASO SNH LO HIZO.

SHANA: SI PERO DENTRO DE SNH ESTAN YUUJI Y EL REIGI MAIGO.

PHLES: YA VEO MI AMADO JOHAN HIZO EL REIGI MAIGO PARA Q ESTUVIERAMOS JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE PERO A CAUSADO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS.

SHANA: NO LO ES, SIN EL TAL VEZ NUNCA HUBIERA CONOCIDO A YUUJI PERO LA SITUACION ES DISTINTA AHORA.

PHELES SE INCORPORA A LA BATALLA JUNCO CON MARGERY Y LOS 3 DIOSES ESTAN DECIENDO ATACAR A SNH DE UN SOLO ATAQ PARA COMBATIR LA BOLA Q ESTABA CREANDO SNH.

SHANA SOLO SE QUEDA SENTADA CUIDADNDO DE WHIHELMINA.

SNH: NADIE DE USTEDES ME DETENDRA Y ES HORA DE Q VEAN SU FINAL.

SNH LANZA LA BOLA DE FUEGO TODOS TAMBIÉN HACEN LO MISMO EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA SUCEDE UNA GRAN COLICION DONDE SE CREA UNA GRAN CAPA DE HUMO

SHANA ES ARROJADA POR EL INMENSO PODER JUNTO CON WHIHELMINA, PERO ES PROTEJIDA POR PHELES, NADA ES VISIBLE DE REPENTE SE DISIPA SHANA VE A SNH DE PIE RIENDO Y ATODOS EN EL PISO PARECE SER Q TODA HA SIDO EN VANO.

SHANA: TODO DEPENDE DE MI.

SNH: BIEN SHANA SOLO QUEDAN TU Y LA LLAMA CELESTIAL MUESTRENMELO LO Q SON CAPACES.

SHANA: LO HARE Y RECUPERA A YUUJI TU CAERAS.

SNH: JAJAJAJAJA BIEN COMENCEMOS.

SHANA Y SNH EMPIEZAN A COMBATIR DE NUEVO A SHANA SE LE VE UNA GRAN ENERGIA SNH LO NOTA Y EMPIEZA A NOTAR EL GRAN PODER DE SHANA SE VE FORZADO A RETORNAR SU BLUTSAUGER PARA DEFENDERSE .

SNH: VALLA ERES MAS ENERGICA PERO NO TE SERA SUFICIENTE

SHANA: URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI ME VENGARE DE TODO LO Q HAZ HECHO

SHANA EMPIEZA A TORNARSE SU LLAMA CADA VEZ MAS FUERTE.

SHANA: ALASTOR SE Q PODREMOS, BRINDAME DE TU PODER.

SHANA EMPIEZA A LANZAR ATAQUE Q JAMAS HABIA USADO DE REPENTE EN SU MANO INVOCA UNA LLAMA CON FORMA DE PUÑO Y LA LANZA SOBRE SNH ESTA LE DA Y LOGRA SUCUMBIRLO UN POCO.

SNH: COMO COMO TE ATREVES NO LO PERMITIRE

SNH EMPIEZA A ENFURECERSE Y CREA UNA GRAN LLAMA PLATEADA

SNH: ESTA LLAMA TIENE TODO MI PODER CON ESTO OBTENDRE LA BATALLA Y LA VICTORIA Y TODOS USTEDES DESAPARECERAN PARA SIEMPRE Y HABRE ACABADO CON LAS NEBLINAS DE LLAMA LOS DIOSES AZTECAS Y LOS REYES DE GUZE. JAJAJAJAJAJA

ALASTOR: ESA BOLA Q ESTA CREANDO TIENE UN INMESO PODER NO PODREMOS SIQUIERA ESQUIVARLA, ES ESE ACASO EL PODER SE SNH CON EL REIGI MAIGO.

EASTEDGE: ALASTOR LLAMA CELESTIAL RECUERDA Q TU ERES LA LLAMA DEL CIELO Y NO HAY FUEGO Q SE TE COMPARE ERES LA LLAMA Q TODO LO EXTINGUE TU Y TU CONTRATISTA SHANA PUEDEN DERROTARLO.

SOUTVILLEY: ASI ES

WESTSHORE: SON LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA.

SHANA: LO SOMOS Y ODTENDREMOS LA VICTORIA Y HAY UNA FORMA ALASTOR. RECUERDAS CUAL ES EL DESTINO DE LA CAZADORA DE CABELLO Y OJOS DE FUEGO.

ALASTOR: SI

SHANA: ESTE ES EL MOMENTO DE COMPLETAR LA MISION Y USAR EL TEMPAY YOSAI. ADEMAS YA LO USE UNA VEZ.

ALASTOR: SI, PERO ES DEMASIADO RIESGOSO VOLVER A HACERLO.

SHANA: PERO NO NOS QUEDA OTRA ALTERNATIVA.

ALASTOR: ESTA BIEN CREO Q TU TIENES LA CAPACIADAD DE PODER USAR MI EXISTENCIA

SHANA: NO QUIERO Q TE DETENGAS USA TODO TU PODER Y SI ES NECESARIO DESTRUYE MI CUERPO SI ES CON EL FIN DE DERROTAR A SNH DEBO RECORDAR CUAL ES MI MISION ANTE TODO.

ALASTOR: PERO Q HAY DE SAKAI YUUJI

SHANA: ME DUELE PERO ESTE ES MI DEBER SOLO ESPERO REUNIRME CON EL EN OTRA VIDA, VAMOS ALASTOR.

WIHELMINA OYE LO Q VAN A HACER SHANA Y ALASTOR.

WIHELMINA: NO POR Q TIENE Q SER ASI.

TIAMAT: NO HAY OTRAS OPCIONES.

MARGERY: ENANA CUIDATE

SHANA TOMA A ALASTOR ENTRE SUS MANOS Y CIERRA LOS OJOS ENTONCES EMPIEZA A RECORDAR TODO LO Q HA VIVIDO DESDE SU ENTRENAMIENTO HASTA SU LLEGADA A MISAKI, SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON YUUJI Y SU ULTIMO BESO.

DE REPENTE SHANA ESTA A PUNTO DE INVOCAR EL TEMPAI YOSAI CUANDO ESCUCHA UNA VOZ

-NO LO HAGAS HAY OTRA MANERA NO QUIERO Q MUERAS ESTO FUE MI CULPA

SHANA: YUUJI

YUUJI DENTRO DE SNH EMPIEZA A HABLAR CON SHANA Y ALASTOR AL PARECER HAY UNA ESPERANZA.

* * *

><p>FIN DEL CAPITULO.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**_CAP 10 BATALLA FINAL_**

**_ PARTE 3 _**

SHANA SE ENCONTRABA SORPRENDIDA DE PODER OIR A YUUJI.

YUUJI: SHANA AUNQ SNH ESTE USANDO MI CUERPO ES SOLO ESO HAY UNA FORMA DE DERROTARLO, DE ALGUNA MANERA NO HA PODIDO TOMAR TODO EL CONTROL DE MI, CREO Q ES POR SOY UNA ANTORCHA Y AUNQ SNH SEA UN TOMOGORRA MUY PODEROSO NO DEJA DE SER UNA ANTORCHA POR MI CUERPO.

SHANA: PERO…..

YUUJI: SHANA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TOMARE CONTROL SOBRE SNH Y QUIERO Q ME ATAQUES Y DESTRUYAS AL REIGI MAIGO.

SHANA: PERO SIN EL TU DESAPARECERAS.

YUUJI: ES EL PRECIO POR MIS ERRORES. DEBEMOS HACERLO RAPIDO YA Q NO PUEDO TOMAR MUCHO TIEMPO EL CONTROL, SIN EL REIGI MAIGO YA NO TENDRA Q LE DE FUERZA SE DEBILITARA POR UN CORTO PERIODO Y DEBEMOS APROVECHARLO.

ALASTOR: VALLA SAKAI YUUJI SIGUES SIENDO MUY ASTUTO.

SHANA: PERO PERO NO QUIERO PERDERTE

YUUJI: NO LO HARAS SIEMPRE ESTARE CONTIGO RECUERDA Q ERES UNA FLAME HAZE.

VAMOS SHANA

SHANA EMPIEZA A CONCENTRAR SU PODER EN UN SOLO ATAQ DIRECTO HACIA EL REIGI MAIGO. MIENTRAS TANTO SNH SIGUE ACUMULANDO ENERGIA Y ESTA LISTO PARA LANZAR SU ATAQUE. ESTE SE ELEVA AL CIELO, Y LISTO PARA LANAZARLA EN ESE MOMENTO ELEVA SUS MANOS Y DICE:

SNH: HASTA NUNCA

EN ESE MOMENTO SNH EMPIEZA A MAREARSE

YUUJI: AHORA SHANA

YUUJI HABIA TOMADO EL CONTROL SOBRE SNH SHANA HABRE SUS ALAS Y VUELA HACIA DONDE ESTABA SNH Y LO ATACA CON SU NIETONO DANDOLE JUSTO EN EL PECHO EN LA UBICACIÓN DEL REIGI MAIGO.

SNH LANZA LA BOLA DE FUEGO PLATEADA ESTA VA DIRECTA HACIA MISAKI AHÍ SE ENCONTRABAN TODOS.

SNH: JAJA AUNQ ME ALLAS HERIDO LANZE MI ATAQUE TODO SE DESVANECERA AHORA JUNTO CONMIGO.

SNH EMPIEZA A DESVANECER Y EMPIEZA A RETORNAR LA APARIENCIA DE YUUJI ESTE EMPIEZA A CAER SHANA VUELA A TODA VELOCIDAD Y LO TOMA.

YUUJI: SHANA

SHANA: POR FIN HEMOS VENCIDO, YUUJI TE EXTRAÑE.

YUUJI: YO TAMBIEN – Y LA ABRAZA FUERTEMENTE.

ALASTOR: AHORA Q HACEMOS ESA BOLA DE FUEGO SE DIRIJE A MIASAKI.

MIENTARS TANTO LOS DIOSES VUELAN A TRATAR DE DETENERLA A ESTO SE SUMAN PHELES Y MARGERY.

YUUJI: HAY UNA FORMA, DE ALGUNA MANERA YO LA CREE DEBO RECIBIRLA DIRECTAMENTE Y CON EL REIGI MAIGO ABSERVERE TODO ESO PODER.

SHANA: EL REIGI MAIGO SOPORTARA TANTO PODER.

ALASTOR: UMHH CREO Q SI EL FUE CAPAZ DE ABASTECER TANTO PERO Q PASARA CON TU ATAQUE L REIGI MAIGO NO ESTA EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES… SAKAI TU TE…

YUUJI: SI

SHANA: QUE PASARA

YUUJI: EL REIGI MAIGO SE SOBRECARGARA Y SE PRODUCIRA UN EFECTO ADVERSO EN VEZ DE REHABILITAR LO ABSORVERA EL REIGI MAIGO DEJARA DE EXISTIR Y TAL VEZ YO TAMBIEN.

SHANA: NO POR Q TIENE Q SER ASI

YUUJI: VAMOS SHANA NO QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO

MIENTRAS TANTO LOS DIOSES AZTECAS SE ENCUENTRAN DETENIENDOLA PERO ALASTOR LES CUENTA SOBRE EL PLAN DE YUUJI.

SHANA Y YUUJI LLEGAN AL SUELO YUUJI EMPIEZA A CONCENTRARSE.

YUUJI: AHORA DEJEN Q VENGA A MI.

SHANA: DEJENLA Q CAIGA SOBRE YUUJI.

TODOS LA DEJAN PASAR

MARGERY: EN VERDAD PODRA RECISTIRLA.

PHELES: NO HAY OTRA ALTERNATIVA YA

MARCOSIUS: VALLA EL CHICO ES VALIENTE.

YUUJI ESTABA LISTO PARA EL IMPACTO.

YUUJI: ALEJATE SHANA NO QUIERO Q SI ALGO SALE MAL TE LASTIMES MAS.

SHANA: NO TE DEJARE

YUUJI: ESTA BIEN-SE RIE

YUUJI LEVANTA SUS MANOS SHANA LO ABRAZA YUUJI SIENTE EL CALOR DE SHANA.

YUUJI: ES EL MOMENTO

SHANA: TE AMO

YUUJI SOLO SONRIE. LA BOLA CAI EN ESOS MOMENTOS SOBRE YUUJI ESTE LA DETIENE Y POCO A POCO LA EMPIEZA A BSORVER YA AL FINAL SUCEDE UNA EXPLOSION SHANA Y YUUJI CAEN EN DIFERENTES LADOS.

ALASTOR: SHANA DESPIERTA.

SHANA: Q PASO

YUUJI: QUEDASTE INCONSIENTE

SHANA SE ALEGRA YA Q CREE Q TODO HA SLIDO BIEN PERO SE DA CUENTA DE Q YUUJI ESTA EMPEZANDO A DESAPARECER Y EL REIGI MAIGO ES VISIBLE EN SU INTERIOR Y SE VE COMO EMPIEZA A OSCURESERSE.

SHANA: YUUJI ESTAS…

YUUJI: SI

SHANA: NO NO MUERAS, NO DESAPARESCAS.

YUUJI: ES INEVITABLE ADEMAS ES MEJOR Q EL REIGI MAIGO DESAPARESCA. PERO ANTES QUIERO HACER ALGO.

ALASTOR: Q TIENES PENSADO.

YUUJI CAMINA HACIA DONDE ESTABA WIHELMINA Y LA MIRA

YUUJI: ES MI CULPA.

YUUJI SE INCA LA TOMA DE LA MANO Y EMPIEZA A TRANSMITIRLE PODER DE EXISTENCIA

WIHELMINA: Q HACES

YUUJI: CURANDOTE

WIHELMINA: PERO TU ESTAS DESAPARECIENDO.

YUUJI: YA NO ME QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO Y QUIERO ENMENDAR MIS ERRORES TU PROTEGISTE A YOSHIDA DE LA BLUTSAUGER CUANDO LA LANZE, ADEMAS QUIERO Q CUIDES A SHANA YA Q YA NO PODRE ACERLO, YO QUIZE ACERLO Y VE LO Q PROVEQUE ES MEJOR ASI CUIDALA COMO SIEMPRE LO HAZ HECHO WIHELMINA.

ALASTOR: SAKAI CON ESTO ACELERAS TU M….

YUUJI: ES POR TODO EL DAÑO Q HE HECHO.

ALREDEOR DE WIHELMINA SE REUNEN TODOS Y VEN COMO SE RECUPERA SHANA ABRAZA A WIHELMINA ESTA FELIZ POR ELLA DE PRONTO SHANA SE LEVANTA Y ABRZA A YUUJI.

SHANA: POR Q TUBO Q SER ASI

YUUJI: UNA MALA DECISION PERO NO TE PROCUPES SIEMPRE ESTARE CONTIGO.

EN ESE MOMENTO YUUJI BESA A SHANA EN LOS LABIOS SHANA QUEDA INMOVIL PERO ES ALGO Q NO HABIA EXPERIMENTADO SE SENTIA FELIZ.

YUUJI: EJEMM ME GUSTO Y A TI

SHANA: URUSAI, ASI Q ESTE ES NUESTRO JURAMNETO.

YUUJI CREO Q SI

SHANA: TE AMO

YUUJI: YO TAMBIEN

EN ESE MOMENTO SE SEPARAN Y YUUJI SE EMPIEZA A DESVANECER CON UNA GRAN SONRISA.

SHANA CAI EN LLANTO AL PISO.

MARGERY: ENANA NO ESTES TRISTE EL CHICO HIZO TODO POR NOSOTROS.

MARCOSIUS: EL CHICO SE SACRIFICO Y PENSAR Q TAN SOLO ERA UN MISTES

WIHELMINA ABRAZO A SHANA PARA CONSOLARLA.

ALASTOR: AHORA Q TODO A TERMINADO TENEMOS Q REPARA TODOS LOS DAÑOS.

WESTSHORE: NOSOTROS JUNTOS CON LO Q NOS QUEDA DE PODER LEVANTAREMOS EL FUZETSU Y REAPARAREMOS TODO.

SOUTHVALLEY: ES LO MENOS Q PODEMOS HACER.

LOS 3 DIOSES EMPIEZAN A REPAR TODO Y QUITAN EL FUZETSU Y LE DAN LAS GRACIAS A TODOS

EASTEDGE: SHANA GRACIAS LAMENTAMOS MUCHO LO DE TU NOVIO PERO GRACIAS A EL EQUILIBRIO VOLVIO Y SNH NO REGRESARA JAMAS.

SHANA: SI LO SE EL SACRIFICIO DE YUUJI NO FUE EN VANO.

SHANA ESTABA MUY TRISTE PHLES LA MIRABA Y RECORDABA LO Q ELLA HABIA VIVIDO CON JOHAN.

SOUTHVALLEY: BIEN PARTAMOS.

LOS TRES DIOSES SE RETIRAN JUNTO CON ELLOS PHELES.

MARGERY: BIEN ES HORA DE RETIRARNOS CREO Q MEREZEMOS UN DESCANDO Y SHANA TE APOYA MOS EN LO Q NECESITES.

MARCOSIUS: PUES TE ASEGURO Q UN TRAGO NO NECESITA COMO TU, MI BORRACAHA MARGERY DAW

MARGERY: CALLATE MARCO, BAKA.

SHANA: GRACIAS

MARGERY PARTE HACIA CON TANAKA, SATOU Y OGATA.

SHANA: NO PUEDO CREERLO EN UN SOLO DIA HE PERDIDOA YUUJI Y A KASUMI.

SHANA EMPIEZA A LLORAR WIHELMINA LA ABRAZA Y LE DICE TODO ESTARA BIEN VAMONOS A CASA.

SHANA TOMA LA BLUTSAUGER Y LA GUARDA EN SU YOSABA, ES UN RECUERDO DE YUUJI PARA ELLA. DESPUES PARTE CON WIHELMINA SHANA ESTA MUY TRISTE Y NO DEJA DE PENSAR EN YUUJI.

ALASTOR: BIEN TODO A TERMINADO EL SNH A SIDO DERROTADO PERO A UN PRECIO ALTO SHANA ES HORA DE Q TE VUELAVAS MAS FUERTE Y NO DEJMOS Q EL SACRIFICIO DE SAKAI SEA EN VANO PERO POR EL MOMENTO DESCANSA Y SANA TODAS TUS HERIDAS.

SHNA: PERO HAY UNA Q JAMAS SANARA.

* * *

><p>FIN DEL CAPITULO.<p>

* * *

><p>NOTA: ESTE PODRIA DECLARARSE COMO FINAL PERO NO LO DEJARE AHI AUN TENGO UN CAPITULO MAS O DOS.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP 11 RENACER**

**PARTE 1**

HABIA PASADO YA VARIOS MESES TODOS CONTINUARON CON SU VIDA NORMAL EN REALIDAD NADIE DE LA CIUDAD DE MISAKI RECORDABA ALGO DE LO SUCIDO A EXCEPCIÓN DE SHANA SATOU ETC.

SHANA SEGUIA MUY TRISTE PERO NO SABIA LO Q PRONTO HIBA A SUCEDER.

LOS DIOSES AZTECAS PLATICABAN CON PHELES YA Q ELLA LES TENIA UNA PETICION.

PHELES: ME SIENTO MAL POR LA FLAME HAZE SHANA SE LO Q SIENTE LO COMPRENDO MUY BIEN YA Q YO PIRDI A MI JOHAN.

EASTEDGE: EL MISTES CUANDO OBTUBO AL REIGI MAIGO YA ERA UNA ANTORCHA NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA.

PHELES: Y Q HAY DE LA HUMANA YOSHIDA KASUMI.

WESTSHORE: UMMHH TAL VEZ PODAMOS REGRESARLA A LA VIDA PERO YA Q FUE SACRFICADA PARA TRAERTE DE NUEVO TAL VEZ SE PUEDA HACER ALGO YA Q ELLA HABITA EN TI DE CIERTA MANERA.

PHELES: YA VEO LO HARE, YO YA HE VIVIDO DEMASIADO QUIERO REUNIRME CON JOHAN DE NUEVO.

SOUTVALLEY: ASI SERA ENTONCES.

PHELES: ENTONCES DEL MISTES NADA SE PUEDE HACER ?

SOUTVALLEY: SI AUN TUBIERAMOS AL REIGI MAIGO TAL VEZ O UN POCO DE LA EXISTENCIA DEL MISTES.

PHELES: WIHELMINA CARMEL FUE CURADA CON SU PODER TAL VEZ PODAMOS HACER ALGO.

WESTSHORE: ES CIERTO TAL VEZ PODAMOS.

EASTEDGE: AUNQ RECUPEREMOS LA ANTORCHA YA NO SERA UN MISTES Y ALGUN DIA DESAPARECERA.

PHELES: TAL VEZ PODAMOS CONVERTIRLO EN UN MISTES DE NUEVO CON LA CONDICION DE Q SE VUELA EL GUARDIAN DEL REIGI MAIGO.

SOUTVALLEY: PERO EL REIGI MAIGO FUE DESTRUIDO.

PHELES: NO DEL TODO RECUERDA Q MI JOHAN LO CREO Y SE TODO SOBRE EL PUEDO CREAR UN HECHIZO NO RESTRINGIDO Y TRAER DE NUEVO EL HOGOU PERO NECESITO DEMACIADO PODER DE EXISTENCIA.

EASTEDGE: YA VEO

WESTSHORE: HAY ALGUIEN Q TAL VEZ NOS DE UN POCO DE PODER

PHELES: EN SERIO QUIEN.

WESTSORE: EL ORGANO ESPIRAL. EL HA RECOLECTADO MUCHO PODER DE EXISTENCIA.

EASTEDGE: BIEN SERA UN GRAN TRABAJO Y NECESITAREMOS MUCHA AYUDA TENEMOS Q REUNIR A LA MANIPULADORA DE OBJETOS, A EL ORGANO ESPIRAL Y LA INTERPRETE DE LA CONDOLENCIA ELLA NOS AYUDARA CON LOS HECHIZOS PERO….. ESTAS DISPUESTA PHELES A HACER ESTE SACRIFICIO.

PHELES: LO HARE POR SHANA Y LA JOVEN KASUMI ADEMAS POR EL MISTES YA Q ME RECUERDA A MI JOHAN.

SOUTVALLEY: BIEN, ESTA DICHO.

WHIHELMINA SE DIRIGIA DE CAMINO A CASA DE CHIGUSA YA Q EL HEMANO DE YUUJI HABIA NACIDO CUANDO DE PRONTO VE A PHELES Y LE CUENTA LO Q HARAN, ELLA SE SORPRENDE PERO ACEDE RAPIDAMENTE.

WIHELMINA SE REUNE CON SHANA Y LE CUENTA Q TIENE UNA MISION EN MEXICO Q TARDARA UNOS DIAS, SOLO EL FIN DE SEMANA TAL VEZ.

SHANA SIGUE MUY TRISTE Y NO QUIERE Q SE VALLA.

SHANA: NO POR Q TE TIENES Q IR

WIHELMINA: NO DURARA MUCHO CUANDO REGRESE TE TRAERE UNA SORPRENDA.

SHANA: ESTA BIEN

WIHELMINA: ADEMAS DEBES VISITAR A LA SEÑORA A CONOZER EL HERMANO DE YUUJI.

SHANA: SI LO HARE.

WIHELMINA PARTE Y SHANA ESTA DISPUESTA A VISITAR A CHIGUSA.

EN MEXICO PHELES, LOS DIOSES, MARGERY Y WHIHELMINA ESTAN REUNIDOS.

MARGERY: EN VERDAD EL ORGANO ESPIRAL VENDRA.

PHELES: SI CUANDO LE CONTE LO SUCEDIDO ACEDIO RAPIDAMENTE.

EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA RAMIE.

RAMIE: BIEN ME SORPRENDE VERLOS, CREO Q ES HORA DE COMENZAR CON ESTO.

PHELES JUNTO CON LA AYUDA DE MARGERY Y RENACIERON UN NUEVO REIGI MAIGO. POSTERIORMENTE LOS DIOSSE CREAN UNA ANTORCHA A LA CUAL LE INCRUSTAN EL REIGI MAIGO WIHELMINA LE DA ALGO DE SU PODER PARA Q YUUJI REAPARESCA.

LA LLAMA EMPIEZA ATOMAR FORMA HUMANA YA Q WIHELMINA TIENE PARTE DE LA EXISTENCIA DE YUUJI.

WIHELMINA SE DEBILITA MUCHO POR EL PODER Q HA TRANSFERIDO YA Q ES LA EXISTENCIA DE YUUJI Y CAE INCONCIENTE PERO YA Q A SANADO SUS HERIDAS PODRA RECUPERARSE.

WESTSORE: BIEN JOVEN MISTES HAZ RENACIDO

YUUJI: Q PERO ESTABA MUERTO.. PERO COMO…

SOUTVALLEY: TUS AMIGOS TE TRAJERON DE NUEVO

YUUJI: YA VEO GRACIAS-EN ESE MOEMNTO VE A WIHELMINA

YUUJI: Q LE PASO A CARMEL-SAN

MARGERY: TAN SOLO ESTA CANSADA TRANFIRIO MUCHO PODER PARA TRAERTE YA Q TU LA CURASTE TENIA PARTE DE TU EXISTENCIA.

YUUJI: OHH YA VEO GRACIAS WIHELMINA.

WIHELMINA: POR NADA TU ME SALVASTE, ES POR ESO ADEMAS NO QUIERO Q SHANA SIGA TRISTE.

MARGERY: ADEMAS TU HERMANO HA NACIDO ES TIEMPO DE Q LO CONOZCAS.

YUUJI: EN SERIO YA HA PASODO BASTANTE DESDE LA ULTIMA BATALLA.

SOUTVALLEY: JOVEN MISTES GRACIAS A PHELES EL REIGI MAIGO HA RENACIDO TAMBIEN EN TU INTERIOR COMO YA VISTE ESTE HOGOU ES MUY PODEROSO POR ESO TE CONERTIRAS EN EL GUARDIAN DE EL Y TENDRAS Q DEFENDERLO CON TU VIDA.

YUUJI: LO HARE ACEPTO.

WESTSORE: AHORA SOLO FALTA LA HUMANA.

YUUJI: TAMBIEN TRAERA DE NUEVO A KASUMI.

MARGERY: SI SOLO Q CUANDO KASUMI REGRESE PHELES DESAPARECERA SERA UN CAMBIO.

PHLES: NO TE PREOUCUPES SAKAI ESTOY DISPUESTA .

EN ESE MOMENTO MARGERY HACE OTRO HECHIZO PHELES SE DESVANECE Y KASUMI REGRESA, WIHELMINA SE DESPEDI DE SU AMIGA.

YOSHIDA: Q.. EN EN DONDE ESTOY.

YUUJI: ESTAS DEVUELTA

YOSHIDA: PE.. PERO Y PHELES PENSE Q YO NO PODRIA REG..

MARGERY: ELLA HIZO LO MISMO Q TU PARA TRAERLA.

YOSHIDA: GRACIAS PHELES.

YUUJI: BIEN ES HORA DE REGRESAR A MISAKI.

MARGERY: SI ESTOY AGOTADA NECESITO DESCANSAR, BIEN REGRESMOS.

YUUJI: GRACIAS DIOSES Y NO LOS DEFARUADRE.

WESTSHORE: SE Q NO LARAS.

SOUTVALLEY: CUIDATE

EASTEDGE: HASTA Q NOS VOLVAMOS A VER.

YUUJI: HASTA ENTONCES.

YUUJI DE CAMINO A CASA SOLO PENSABA EN UNA COSA EN VER A SHANA AUNQ ESTABA INQUIETO POR SU HERMANO RECORDABA MUCHO A SHANA.

* * *

><p><strong>PARTE 2 REENCUENTRO.<strong>

YA EN MISAKI SHANA ESTABA POR PARTIR A LA ESCUELA, WIHELMINA SE ENCUENTRA CON SHANA.

SHANA: COMO TE FUE

WIHELMINA: BIEN GRACIAS RECUERDAS TU SORPRESA QUIERO Q SALGAS TE ESPERA ABAJO.

SHANA ESTABA MUY SORPRENDIDA Y DECIDE BAJAR RAPIDAMENTE ES ENTONCES CUANDO LA VE.

SHANA: KASUMI¡

YOSHIDA: SHANA ¡ ME ALEGRA VERTE

SHANA: PERO COMO…

WIHELMINA: FUE GRACIAS A PHELES ELLA SE SACRICO POR ELLA.

SHANA: YA VEO ME ALEGRAS Q ALLAS REGRESADO.

YOSHIDA SOLO SONRIE. SHANA Y YOSHIDA PARTEN A LA ESCUELA SHANA LE PROPONE Q DESPUES DE CLASE VALLAN A VER AL HERMANO DE YUUJI, YOSHIDA ACEPTA.

EN LA ESCUELA SHANA SE SORPRENDE POR Q A PESAR DE Q YOSHIDA DESAPARECIO, TODOS LA RECUERDAN COMO SI SOLO HUBIERA SALIDO DE VIAJE UNOS MESES.

AL TERMINAR LAS CLASES SHANA Y YOSHIDA PARTEN EN DIRECCION A CASA DE CHIGUSA, SHANA SIN SABER Q SE LLEVARIUA UNA SORPRESA.

YA EN CASA DE CHIGUSA KANTORUE LAS RECIBE Y LAS INVITA A PASAR DE PRONTO SHANA VE A CHIGUSA ABRAZANDO UN BEBE Y A YUUJI A UN LADO SENTADO.

SHANA: YUUJI

YUUJI: SHANA

SHANA CORRIO A ABRAZARLO Y LO BESO ENFRENTE DE TODOS YUUJI SE SONROJA

CHIGUSA: VEO Q LO EXTRAÑASTE DE SU VIAJE SHANA-SAN

SHANA: VIAJE?

SHANA RECUERDA Q EN LA ESCUELA TODOS PENSABAN Q KASUMI ESTABA DE VIAJE POR LO TANTO TAMBIEN LA FAMILIA DE YUUJI.

SHANA SE DISPONE A VER AL HERMANO DE YUUJI Y LO ABRAZA POR UN MOMENTO DESPUES KASUMI. DESPUES DE UN RATO DE Q TODOS CONVIVIERON, KASUMI SE DESPIDE YA Q QUIERE VER A SU FAMILIA TAMBIEN, SHANA Y YUUJI LA ACOMPAÑAN CERCA DE SU CASA.

CHIGUSA: ACOMPAÑALA YUUJI

YUUJI: ESTA BIEN VAMOS SHANA

SHANA: SI

CHIGUSA: SHANA, YUUJI REGRESEN PARA LA CENA.

LOS TRES CAMINABAN POR LA CALLE YUUJI Y YOSHIDA LE CONTABAN A SHANA COMO ES Q HABIAN REGRESADO, DESPUES KASUMI SE DESPIDE.

YOSHIDA: HASTA AQUÍ ESTA BIEN YA PRONTO QUIERO VER A MI FAMILIA.

SHANA: ME ALEGRO Q ALLAS REGRESADO.

YOSHIDA: LOS VERE MAÑANA EN LA ESCUELA-SONRIE.

SHANA Y YUUJI CAMINABAN DE REGRESO A CASA

ALASTOR: YA VEO AHORA ERES EL GUARDIAN DEL REIGI MAIGO

YUUJI: SI

SHANA: ENTONCERES NECESITARAS ESTO.

SHANA LE ENTREGA A YUUJI LA BLUTSAUGER

YUUJI: LA GUARDASTE

SHANA: SI ES TUYA

ALASTOR: BIEN ES HORA DE PREPARNOS PARA LOS FUTUROS RIESGOS AHORA Q TU EL MISTES SAKAI YUUJI TIENES UN NUEVO PROPOSITO.

YUUJI: SI ADEMAS DE Q TE PROTEGERE SHANA QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO POR SIEMPRE

SHANA: URUSAI- SE SONROJA Y LO ABRAZA-YO TAMBIEN POR Q TE AMO.

YUUJI: YO TAMBIEN.

DE NUEVO LOS DOS TOMAN SU CAMINO Y SE DIRIGEN CON CHIGUSA A CENAR.

* * *

><p>FIN DEL CAPITULO<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP 12 UN NUEVO COMIENZO.**

HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO

EN CASA DE CHIGUSA BAJA UN JOVEN DE UNOS 17 AÑOS Y SE SIENTA EN EL COMEDOR

KANJI: MAMA PRONTO ENTRARE A LA UNIVERSIDAD CUANDO REGRESARA YUUJI

CHIGUSA: ME LLAMO Y ME DIJO Q TAL VEZ HOY EN LA NOCHE ESTEN AQUÍ.

KANJI: ENTONCES TRAIRA A SHANA Y A MI SOBRINA CON EL.

CHIGUSA: SI

KANJI: Q BUENO HACE MUCHO Q NO VEO A SHANA-SAN Y LA ULTIMA VES Q VI A KONATA ERA UN BEBE.

DE PRONTO ABREN LA PUETA Y ENTRAN 3 PERSONAS; UNA NIÑA MUY PEQUEÑA COMO DE 7 AÑOS, UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER

KANJI: HERMANO

YUUJI: HOLA A TODOS

SHANA: HOLA CHIGUSA

CHIGUSA VEO Q TRAJERON A MI NIETA.

YUUJI Y SHANA ESTABAN TOMADOS DE LA MANO Y RESPONDEN

SHANA Y YUUJI: SI

YUUJI: QUIERO Q CONVIVA CON USTEDES

SHANA: ACTUALMENTE NOSOTROS VIAJAMOS MUCHO Y WIHELMINA LA CUIDA.

WIHELMINA ENTRA A LA CASA.

WHIHELMINA: BUENAS TARDES SEÑORA.

CHIGUSA: HOLA CARMEL-SAN VEO Q TAMBIEN VENISTE

WIHELMINA: SI ESPERO Q MI SEÑORITA NO LE CAUSE PROBLEMAS AHORA ELLA ESTA EN UN ENTRENAMIENTO.

CHIGUSA: NO ES ALGO PEQUEÑA.

KONATA: NO PRONTO ME CONVERTIRE EN UNA FLAME HAZE

KANJI: EN Q

YUUJI: EHHH

SHANA: WIHELMINA LLEVAMOS A KONATA A JUGAR A AFUERA.

WIHELMINA: DE ACUERDO

KANJI: YUUJI ESE COLLAR ES MUY BONITO RECUERDO Q SHANA LLEVABA UNO IGUAL.

YUUJI: SHANA LO HEREDO Y SE LO A DADO A IZUMI.

KANJI: YA VEO

YUUJI Y SHANA ESTABAN EN EL JARDIN JUNTO CON KONATA

SHANA: KONATA NO CUENTES COSAS SOBRE GUZE.

ALASTOR: SI ME PEQUEÑA RECUERDA Q TE CONVERTIRAS EN UN FLAME HAZE COMO TU MADRE LA HEREDERA DEL TITULO DE LA GUERRERA DE CABELLO Y OJOS DE FUEGO.

YUUJI: ADEMAS DEBES GUARDAR DISCRESION CON TÚ ABUELA Y NO HABLAR CON ALASTOR ENFRENTE DE ELLA Y KANJI.

KANJI: SI ESTA BIEN- IRE A JUGAR CON KANJI PUEDO?

YUUJI: ESTA BIEN SOLO NO LO HAGAS ENOJAR

KONATA: SIP

KANJI: IZUMI VAMOS A JUGAR

KONATA: SI YA VOY.

LA PEQUEÑA NIÑA SE RETIRA Y QUEDAN SHANA Y YUUJI EN EL PATIO SOLOS TOMADOS DE LA MANO.

YUUJI: RECUERDAS CUANDO ME ENTRENABAS

SHANA: SI Y NO MEJORABAS

YUUJI: SI TENEMOS MUCHOS RECUERDOS EN ESTA CIUDAD DEBERIAMOS QUEDARNOS UN TIEMPO.

SHANA: NO ESTARIA MAL AQUÍ FUE DONDE TE CONOCI

DE PRONTO SE SIENTE UN FUZETSU

YUUJI: ES UN FUZETSU VALLAMOS.

SHANA: SI

YUUJI SACA SU BLUTSAUGER Y SHANA SU NIETONO Y PARTEN

SHANA: WIHELMINA CUIDA A KONATA

WIHELMINA: SI, ESTARAN BIEN

YUUJI: NO TE PREOCUPES REGRESAREMOS EN UN MOMENTO.

IZUMI: NO TARDEN, MAMA PAPA

SHANA Y YUUJI: NO LO HAREMOS.

WHIHELMINA: MUY BIEN SEÑORITA USTED SEGUIRA CON SU ENTRENAMIENTO.

KONATA: DE ACUERDO

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> TAL VEZ NO FUEL MEJOR FINAL PERO FUE LO Q SE ME OCURRIO.

* * *

><p><strong>PALABRAS FINALES:<strong>

AQUÍ TERMINA MI FANFIC ESPERO Q LE HAYA GUSTADO.

AUNQ SE Q TIENES ALGUNOS ERRORES EN GRAMATICA Y ORTOGRAFIA O ALGUNOS HUECOS O PROBLEMAS DE DESARROLLO LA HISTORIA, ES MI PRIMER Y TAL VEZ ULTIMO FANFIC Q HAGA; A FALTA MAS Q NADA DE TIEMPO.

ESTA DEDICADO A SHAKUGAN NO SHANA UNO DE LOS ANIMES Q MAS ME HAN CAUTIVADO LO CREE A UNA SEMANA DE Q SALIERA LA 3RA TEMPORADA Q ES LA Q LE DA FINAL AL ANIME Y HOY Q ES EL ESTRENO LO TERMINO, ADEMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.

ESPERO Q SE HALLAN DIVERTIDO LEYENDOLO; UNA VEZ MAS

GRACIAS

* * *

><p>By ASSASSINS.11 (OMAR RGZ)<p> 


End file.
